


五号特工的便当前女友《谍影重重4》（不敢说是同人）

by tiliya



Category: the bourne legacy
Genre: F/M, aaron - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 12:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17447288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiliya/pseuds/tiliya





	五号特工的便当前女友《谍影重重4》（不敢说是同人）

给阿满的点梗

他的睡姿和多年前一样。就像未满周岁的不安小婴儿，身体蜷起，手掌缩在自己脸旁。  
不安也是正常的。他已经不再是CIA的秘密武器，而是被追杀之身，名单上的死人。  
接到清理通知时，你立下的就职誓言和为国家献身至死的爱国心，瞬间出现崩塌的前兆。  
他只是个变色龙一般的间谍、工具、试验品。  
但为什么每次看到他澄澈剔透的双眼——你本应坚如磐石的内心就开始动摇？  
本以为此生再无交集。直到他带着另一个改变了他人生轨迹的女性出现在你面前。  
“帮帮我……”他乞求着你，可怜巴巴的神情就像一只失去了容身之所的小狗。  
“你怎么找到我的？！我是深潜计划参与者，所有的资料、档案全都销毁掉了！而且激活和联络方式绝不可能出现在明文里！”  
“我追踪了你的匿名邮箱。你说过这个匿名邮箱只为我设立，你死了，为什么还有近期登录痕迹？”  
“大意了。”  
“我只相信你！”  
“可我应该解决掉你，立刻。”  
“没问题，只要你最后帮我一次。”  
怎么就没办法拒绝他？你颓丧的想着，手指离开扳机。  
“你还有什么遗言？”把枪放回购物袋，你装出强硬的态度，质问他。  
“帮我让她从这个世界上消失，我知道你做得到。我随你处置。”  
“最后一次，真的最后一次！再给你擦屁股我就是……”  
他诡计得逞，笑的格外可爱，露出洁白的犬齿，眼角的皱纹也可爱的挤在一起。但在你看来，他的表情就是欠扁得很。  
追杀他们的刺客紧随而来。  
艾伦跳进你的汽车，发动起来。  
你按着医生让她趴进后座，你坐进副驾驶座，扣上安全带，接着打开小提琴盒，飞快地组装起微型狙击步枪。  
“去他大爷的！我就知道遇到你又会是这个下场！”  
“不就跟以前一样嘛。”他灵活的操纵着轰轰作响的机械在狭窄弯曲的街巷中穿梭。  
“以前？哪次？曼哈顿还是伦敦？没一次能顺利完成任务！”你吼着他，手下未停，拧紧枪管。  
子弹不停歇地袭来，后车窗哗地碎裂。  
“医生！趴低！不要抬头！”  
你转身，在颠簸摇晃中抬起了枪身。将自身与车体的运动同调，你抓住万分之一秒的机会，扣下扳机。  
然后你转回来坐正身体，开始拆卸武器。  
1，2，3。  
紧紧咬着你们不放的黑色SUV，失去了控制，翻滚着撞上旁边的建筑物。  
“你还是这么厉害！”司机夸着你，把车开上了大路。  
“别吹捧了，还是想象一下自己的死法吧。”  
“先帮我把她安置好，你怎么处理我都行！”  
“先去我的安全屋。前面路口右转。”  
你怎么可能忍心杀他，你巴不得他能自由自在地活着，不再有束缚。  
所以你对这位有过几面之缘的玛塔医生也十分感激。  
“你帮了他，感谢你。医生。”  
“他救了我的性命，我还得感谢他。没有他，我死好几次了。”医生穿着你的衣服，喝着你倒给她的牛奶。  
“肯尼斯……艾伦，他就是这么善良的家伙。”  
“你不会是……琼.梦露吧？”医生突然想到了什么。  
“那是我的假身份之一……你怎么知道的？啊？！艾伦！你个坏蛋，又偷拿我东西！”  
而他早就躲到另个房间去了。  
“睡会吧，我去帮你安排后路。一定要让你彻底消失。”  
安顿好疲倦的医生，你带上门离开。经过艾伦呆着的房间，你瞥见他正在给医生制做新的伪造证件和文件。  
看着他专注而凝重的神情，你陷入了回忆中。除去先天性的那些不足，他是个天才，很多方面都是。  
没有妒意都是在欺骗自己，他如此慎重认真对待的，是另一个女人。  
第二天天刚蒙蒙亮，你们就出发了，开车送医生去她余生都要潜伏的地方，东南亚的某个与世隔绝的小村落。你一直在资助这里，帮他们建立了学校和卫生所。这次，送去了大夫兼英语教师。这本来是你为自己安排的最后藏身地。  
这村落遥远又难以抵达，行了半日才到。你们把医生安置好，和她道别。此生大概再无相见之日了。  
回程的路上，艾伦一声不吭，你握紧方向盘，时不时偷偷瞥他一眼，心情复杂。  
眼看着天要黑，你和他商量了一下，决定找个地方落脚，等天亮再出发。  
在路旁茂密的丛林里找到了间废弃的猎人小屋，屋顶早已坍塌，你拽了些干枝枯草，燃起来，热着车里带的便利食品当晚饭。  
艾伦扯了几张巨大的蕉叶当坐垫，仔细铺好后，你也坐了下去。  
他安静地吃完，沉默地接过你给的杯子，啜饮着滚烫的苦茶。  
见你看他，他小心翼翼地挪到你身旁。  
然后，说着这是最后一次向你求助的男子，无助地倚靠在你肩头，他的手指偷偷勾住你的表带。  
又有点当年他刚加入到outcome计划训练中的样子了。可怜，无助。  
“我又……只剩下你了。”  
你叹着气，拥住他。  
“你是在同情我吗？如果只是同情，我不……唔……”  
你火大了，发狠地堵住他又开始说着丧气话的薄唇。和记忆中一样柔软温暖。  
他仿佛被打开了情感和记忆的闸门，热切又小心地回吻你。  
一年多未见，他的身体更加健壮，臂上的肌肉虬实，在他紧搂着你温柔缓慢地进入你身体时，你几乎能感觉到他手臂上凸起的血管磨着你的后颈。  
细心，温柔，谨慎。  
就连这种时刻，他还能注意着不扯到你的长发。  
明明猛烈搅动着的节奏就像一只饥饿的兽类——  
“慢点……艾伦……啊……我可没有你那些改造能力！”  
“怎么可能……慢……”他在你耳边喘息着，声音断断续续。  
“我要宰了你……”  
“你才……舍不得……杀我……嗯……你最喜欢…我的身体……也没人比我更了解你……的身体……比如这样…”他律动着，轻啃你的耳垂。  
“混蛋……！”你感觉到体内开始发生变化，仿佛为了纾解这久违的快感，你狠力地咬住他的颈侧。  
“啊！疼……”他哀叫了一声，抱紧了你，接着颤抖着毫无顾忌地在你体内洒下液体。  
“你怎么又搞在里面了……万一有了怎么办！”  
“那就生下来……我们一起……有这么强大的母亲……会胜过没用父亲的基因吧……”  
“大笨蛋，你哪里没用了？你是我最出色的搭档……”话没说完，你的唇又被他堵的严严实实。这个吻几乎让你窒息。  
“你要谋杀我吗！”你气的拼命抓挠他结实的后背。  
他用更猛烈的进攻回应着你。  
为了安抚不安的他，没想到却又再次和他……发生了越矩的关系。就像三年前一样。这男人根本就是你的毒药。  
“我以为你死了……在那次行动里……”把你送上一次极顶后，他稍微停歇，细细吻着你脸侧。  
“接到了另一个任务，借机从这世界上消失嘛，机会正好。”你揉摸着他的后颈，由着他乱动。  
“我找不到你的遗体……”他深吸了一口气，仿佛是要吸回眼眶里什么晶莹的液体。  
“不会吧？你哭啦？”  
“没有！”  
“毕竟是那么大的爆炸，找不到尸体也正常。你有没有受伤？”  
“一点点……伤到了手。”  
“给我看看！”急忙抓起来他的手，你仔细查看着。  
“早就愈合了。但心里的伤口还在流血。”他反握起你的手放在自己胸口，你顺着他的动作抚摸着他的胸肌，捏了捏他可爱的深粉色凸起。这习惯性的撩拨，又让他的热物在你体内涨大了起来。  
“……你当时是不是违抗命令，回去找我？”  
“嗯……拜尔先生特意跑来前线勒令我放弃任务。”  
“哇，你可真行，闹得不轻吧？居然让大boss出马收拾你。”  
“所以我没哭。要流的泪早就流光了。”  
“笨蛋。”  
“我要活下去，无论有多卑微，有多么痛苦艰难我也要活下去。你在这世界上最后存在过的痕迹，就是我的记忆。你是我耗尽生命，都要守护的最后回忆。”  
“为你自己活啊，小傻瓜。”揉着他金褐色的头发，细细软软的，就像他的性格。  
他不应声，只是固执地啜吻你的肌肤。  
“拜尔先生就这么轻易地放弃了整个计划……不过断臂求生确实像他的做法……”你沿着他的眉，他的眼角，摹画着。  
“他还灭我口呢……”  
“连你都没放过？！”这确实让你愤怒了。毕竟艾伦是整个计划的核心，因为你对他超乎寻常的情感，你曾暗暗发誓，无论如何都要保护他。  
“没有！他们派了BETA计划的暗杀者来处理我！”他委屈地向你控诉，身下却未曾停歇，努力刺激着你。  
“……居然，逼得他们连BETA计划都启动了……你可真是让我骄傲……啊！”  
“其他方面我也会让你骄傲的……”说着，他翘臀更加用力。  
“轻点！滚蛋艾伦！”你被他顶弄的简直无法思考，  
恼羞成怒地吼他。  
“你的身体……你的一切……让我没办法控制自己……”  
“你怎么还和以前一样……”  
“只有你向我伸出了手。”  
“我们只是对比参照组，例行公事的任务。我又怕麻烦……唔……当然要选一个看起来比较听话的搭档……”  
“你放弃了我吗……”  
“我们之间的事情…没有上报过。”  
“你果然舍不得我！”  
“你真能自作多情！”  
“我在阿拉斯加差点掉到深谷里！还被狼群追杀……”  
他的声音可怜极了，你瞬间心酸，只想把他拥在怀里好好疼爱。  
“笨蛋！”  
“发觉你可能还活着的时候，到现在为止，我所有的努力都值得！”  
“我骗了你啊。”  
“只要你活着……我怎样都无所谓。你要不要我……都无所谓……”  
“你这个小坏蛋！你以为我会信你吗……”  
“信不信由你……我想听你说那句话……”他埋首在你肩胛，热源还埋在你体内。  
“我喜欢你？”身体里的热物随着你的话音跳动了一下，让你觉得他实在太可爱，你贴着他的耳廓，坚定地表白——“艾伦，我爱你。”  
你这仿佛用尽了所有理智的告白，令他失去自制力般紧拥着你，探索着你的身体。你的指甲陷在他结实的背部肌肉中，痛楚让他更加疯狂。  
直到你俩双双筋疲力竭，相拥而眠。  
你比他早醒，可能因为他的精神绷得太久，终于舒缓下来，也可能是因为眠在你身边，他才能如此安睡。虽然他睡姿依旧如此可爱，像个宝宝。  
他蠕动了一下，睁开了双眼。他的双眸并非纯绿或蓝，而是两者混合，又夹杂着些金褐色，让他这眼眸美如宝石。在清晨的阳光下，更令他的瞳色仿佛碧玺般。  
突然有水滴落在这宝石的旁边。  
“下雨了！”  
你俩迅速地爬起来穿衣服。这时候倒很有特工的样子了。  
剩下的路途，换他驾驶。  
你痴迷地看着他。  
肯尼斯·詹姆斯，一个傻傻的小呆瓜。  
四年前，你就爱上他了。迫于身份，你不能说，也不敢说。  
他有缺陷，一点都不完美。但他的本性善良，勇敢，温柔，绝不屈服。所以连他缺陷的部分，你都爱着。  
他们不会放过他。对于那个机器，他只是庞大数据里的一颗石子。  
当年他被强制停药时的惨状，你犹记在心……不能再让他受到伤害！  
国家——应该说，政府，和他，哪个比较重要？答案不言而喻吧？  
政治机器还有无数个铆钉，用完即弃。  
什么叛国不叛国的……  
而他，只有你能帮他。  
思忖着，你下了决心。  
爱国者，只是一个噱头。你选择遵从自己的内心。

你伪装成玛塔医生，引杀手们现身。死亡有什么可怕的呢？你又不是没经历过。最多不过是个同归于尽。  
当子弹击中你的时候，你终于感受到了解脱，和不舍。  
按下炸弹遥控按钮，你最后的意识，被你爱的人占满。  
好想再拥抱你一次啊，艾伦。  
世界化为空白。

我……还活着？  
映入你模糊视野中的，是玛塔医生。  
你猛然清醒。  
你不要浮上来！你再次暴露的话……艾伦为你做的一切都化为泡影了……  
想说的话卡在喉咙里，挣扎着无法发出的声音，变成血沫从口腔里涌出。  
“没关系，没关系……一切都结束了。”强壮有力的手臂按住了你的肩，小心地避开你被子弹穿透、灼烧过的脖颈伤口。  
“这次，你别想再丢下我。”  
等你伤势稳定下来，医生才和你说起，艾伦突然带着重伤的你出现在她面前，模样凄惨狼狈。  
你望向倚在窗边的他。  
医生起身出门，去帮你准备换洗衣物。  
艾伦察觉到你在注视他，走了过来。  
我无法呼唤你的名字了。  
看着你的口型，你强大而又温柔的男友，低下身在你耳边细语。  
“我听得到。”


End file.
